


Trash Removal

by killerweasel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is not happy he needs to fetch Kylo before the planet explodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trash Removal

Title: Trash Removal  
Fandom: _Star Wars_  
Characters: Hux, Kylo Ren  
Word Count: 250  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU during the events of _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Hux is not happy he needs to fetch Kylo before the planet explodes.

 

Hux grits his teeth while shifting Kylo's limp and bleeding form on his shoulder. "If it were up to me, I would have left you behind. I swear, if you die before we leave this planet, I will find a way to bring you back just so I can kill you again myself."

The ground beneath his feet shakes, almost knocking him off balance. He tightens his grip on Kylo's body. Hux doesn't know how much longer the planet has before it tears itself apart, but he doesn't plan on being on the surface when it happens.

It takes him a few minutes to reach the clearing where he'd landed his shuttle. He can feel the blood from the wound on Kylo's side soaking into his jacket. It isn't the first time someone else's blood has ruined his clothing and he doubts it will be the last.

Hux is far from gentle as he dumps Kylo's body onto the floor of the shuttle like a sack of Bantha manure. While the taller man groans weakly, he doesn't wake. After inputting the coordinates Snoke provided, Hux finds the medical kit and gets to work.

Kylo stirs as the last of the bandages is used. Hux sits back, making sure he didn't miss any wounds. He's certain the gash across Kylo's face is going to become an ugly scar. Hux waits until Kylo's eyes have focused before speaking.

"Well, at least now you'll have a proper reason for wearing a mask, Ren."


End file.
